


A Long Winter (podfic)

by ShannonXL



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonXL/pseuds/ShannonXL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1945, Steve Rogers jumps from a nosediving plane and swims through miles of Arctic Ocean to a frozen shore.</p><p>In 1947, Steve Rogers marries Peggy Carter.</p><p>In 1966, the New York Times finds the lost letters of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1947 & 1954

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799623) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 
  * Inspired by [A Long Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799623) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



 

 

Songs used:

Ella Fitzgerald- Dream a Little Dream of Me

Yiruma- Dream a Little Dream of Me

Kitty Kallen- Little Things Mean a Lot

* * *

 

Ella's recording is actually from 1950, so it is an anachronism. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to read. It's such a well-written story. I definitely intend to do the rest, my goal is to post every other week. We'll see if I can accomplish that.


	2. Download Link: 1947 & 1954

[Download 1947 & 1954](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sjjbdvn4dmcm78d/1947%20%26%201954.mp3?dl=0)

 

Ella Fitzgerald- Dream a Little Dream of Me

Yiruma- Dream a Little Dream of Me

Kitty Kallen- Little Things Mean a Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm only going to be able to post a new recording every other week, I figured I could at least commit to posting a download link on the "off" weeks.


	3. 1962 & 1963

 

 

Songs used: 

Elvis- Are You Lonesome Tonight (2x)

Julie London- Why Don’t You Do Right

Julie London- My Heart Belongs to Daddy

Pete Seeger- Where Have All the Flowers Gone

Bob Dylan- Peggy O

Simon & Garfunkel- The Sounds of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sounds of Silence aired in 1965, and since the next bit starts in 1966 it seemed like a good transition. Aaaaand lots of people who were alive then feel like the song was about the Kennedy assassination.


	4. 1962 & 1963 (Download Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those that wish to listen on the go.

[Download from Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ajrelcyk21cz5mz/1962%20%26%201963.mp3?dl=0)

Music used:

Elvis- Are You Lonesome Tonight (2x)

Julie London- Why Don’t You Do Right

Julie London- My Heart Belongs to Daddy

Pete Seeger- Where Have All the Flowers Gone

Bob Dylan- Peggy O

Simon & Garfunkel- The Sounds of Silence


	5. 1966, 1969, & 1971

 

Songs used:

The Byrds- Turn Turn Turn

Shiny Toy Guns- If I Lost You (Anachronism)

Michel Legrand- Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi

Billie Holiday- Am I Blue

Nina Simone- Sinnerman

Led Zeppelin- Stairway to Heaven

Neil Young- Heart of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to anyone that recognizes the original version of the dead dog song.


	6. 1966, 1969, & 1971 (Download link)

[Download 1966, 1969, & 1971](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1aohd1xkpu9gjye/1966%20%26%201969%20%26%201971.mp3?dl=0)

Songs used:

The Byrds- Turn Turn Turn

Shiny Toy Guns- If I Lost You (Anachronism)

Michel Legrand- Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi

Billie Holiday- Am I Blue

Nina Simone- Sinnerman

Led Zeppelin- Stairway to Heaven

Neil Young- Heart of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this didn't go up last week. I'm back on schedule now, I promise!


	7. 1972, 1976 & 1977

 

Songs used: 

John Lennon- Instant Karma

Bob Dylan- Hurricane 

The Beatles- You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

Alice in Chains- The Rooster (anachronism)

Velvet Underground- Pale Blue Eyes


	8. 1972, 1976, & 1977 (Download Link)

[Download Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yazqrun0i9ql7tf/1972%20%26%201976%20%26%201977.m4a?dl=0)

Songs used: 

John Lennon- Instant Karma

Bob Dylan- Hurricane 

The Beatles- You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

Alice in Chains- The Rooster (anachronism)

Velvet Underground- Pale Blue Eyes


	9. 1980, 1985, 1991 & 1998

 

Songs used:

Cat Stevens- Into the White  
Pink Floyd- Wish You Were Here  
Landslide- Fleetwood Mac  
Bing Crosby- I’ll Be Home For Christmas  
The Kinks- Superman  
David Bowie- Heroes


	10. 1980, 1985, 1990, & 1991 (Download Link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who forgot to post the download link last week? Me, that's who. Super sorry. The last years will be posted shortly!

[Download Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fjbgwux46ehn5pz/1980%20%26%201985%20%26%201991%20%26%201998.mp3?dl=0)

Songs used:

Cat Stevens- Into the White  
Pink Floyd- Wish You Were Here  
Landslide- Fleetwood Mac  
Bing Crosby- I’ll Be Home For Christmas  
The Kinks- Superman  
David Bowie- Heroes


	11. 2001, 2004, & 2006

Songs used: 

Barenaked Ladies- Lovers in a Dangerous Time (2x)  
Tori Amos- I Can’t See New York  
Regina Spektor- Samson  
Eric Whitacre- Five Hebrew Love Songs  
Eric Whitacre- Sleep (Instrumental)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one! Gosh can you tell how much it broke my heart?
> 
> I'm going to post a few more things after this: a download link, a "clean" version (with no music or sfx) of the entire thing, and recordings of all of the letters.


	12. 2001, 2004, & 2006 (Download Link)

[Download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/thole007v7t5pb8/2001%202004%20%26%202006.mp3?dl=0)

Songs used:  
  
Barenaked Ladies- Lovers in a Dangerous Time (2x)  
Tori Amos- I Can’t See New York  
Regina Spektor- Samson  
Eric Whitacre- Five Hebrew Love Songs  
Eric Whitacre- Sleep (Instrumental)


	13. The Thirteen Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They belong to all of us. As a country they identify us and as a people they move us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they are! I'm still going to post a version of A Long Winter minus the sfx, so I'll post a download link for these at the same time.


	14. The 13 Letters (Download Link)

[Here's a link to the file in Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ifrjuwvkoulfe2p/The%2013%20Letters.mp3?dl=0). 

No music used in this one, just a quiet-ish page turn sound since all the letters are in one file. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still going to post 'A Long Winter' minus sfx for those who are interested! It's just taking a while. <3


End file.
